


Haikyuu One-Shots

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: A selection of yaoi one-shots for Haikyuu all different pairings included. First story will be KuroTsukki. Rated M





	

A Vampires Night Out

A/N: Hey guys I’m sorry that I haven’t gotten around to updating or posting anything new since before Christmas but my ferret died in my arms the day after boxing day and I just didn’t feel like continuing them for a while. I’m currently working on a couple of the requests given to me though I haven’t forgotten about them and I hope to have them up in the next week or so depending on how everything goes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this it’s my OTP for Haikyuu. R&R!

Kuroo’s POV

I Tetsuro Kuroo was a vampire, I had only a couple close friends who of course were vampires too and for a few days now I have been smelling the most amazing smell like strawberry shortcake, when I finally discovered where it was coming from I saw the most beautiful blonde I’d ever seen before in my long life. Short blonde hair framed the perfectly proportioned face, piercing golden brown orbs, thin eyebrows and he was tall at least about six foot two. I’d followed him a few times before trying to forget him being the creature of the night that I was but that damn beautiful face and that intoxicating scent wouldn’t leave me, he was perfect and I had to have him, I followed him as he walked along most likely on his way home. I kept to the shadows, smirking as he headed down an alley, one that was rarely used. This was m y chance, speeding up I followed him into the alley, he’d paused halfway and looked at his phone. I smirked as I moved swiftly so I was now behind him, one hand moving to cover his mouth to stop him from screaming as the other went to his hips stopping him from moving away from me.

He dropped his phone as he turned his head to glare at me which only caused me to smirk at him more. I dragged him from the middle of the alley way where anyone could have seen us so we now stood in the shadows “try to get away and you’ll be sorry,” I whispered into his ear now moving the hand from his hips to my pocket pulling out a small vile filled with my own special aphrodisiac. I moved the hand that was still covering his mouth down slightly to lift his chin up before bringing the vile to his lips and forcing him to drink some. He coughed some of the mixture out but he’d definitely drank enough. He let out a weak “w-what in the hell…d-do you t-think you’re…d-doing…?”

I let a feral grin grace my lips as I responded, “Why I’m claiming you of course.” He dropped to his knees now as the drug started to take affect I quickly scooped him up into my arms before he could collapse completely. I then carried him to my place which wasn’t’ far from where we were, once inside my lair I took him to the bedroom and laid him on my bed gently. His cheeks were now a light shade of pink, light pants escaping his lips, which told me the drug was in full effect. The blonde shouldn’t be fighting anytime soon, I leaned in and took a big whiff of his scent a slight groan left my lips “so what is your name~?” I asked him as I ran a hand up his body “my name is Tetsuro Kuroo~”

He sent a glare my way despite his obvious arousal this caused me to smirk at him as I glided my hand downwards now brushing his nipples as it headed for his groin which gained me a delectable moan, when I looked up at his face his eyes where shut tight, I couldn’t help but snicker a little at this. “Ahhhh…” he groaned out as my hand slipped into his pants and was now wrapped around his throbbing erection.

I smirked at the blonde “why don’t you give into the pleasure~ I can show you more pleasure than you have ever imagined~” I told him before I started to pump his erection slowly, teasing him as I enjoyed all his delicious moans and groans. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of red and I couldn’t help but lean in and place a kiss to those flushed cheeks.

His eyes opened as I pulled away so he could gaze at me with confusion clear in his golden brown orbs but before he could voice a single word I thumbed the slit causing him to gasp as his eyes widened. I leaned into the blondes neck now sniffing his intoxicating smell darting my tongue out to lick along his jugular but instead of biting him I kissed it instead. “W-why are you being so…g-gentle…” he eventually managed to get out.

I chuckled a little “because I’m a creature of the night I must be ruthless eh?” I asked but didn’t allow him to reply as I answered his question a hand now cupping his cheek “well from the moment I laid eyes on you I fell for you but being a vampire there was no way to meet you normally so I had to be creative.” Which caused his blush to cover his whole face “how adorable~” I teased.

He brought his hands up to cover his now incredibly red face causing me to chuckle and bring a hand up to attempt to pry his hands from his face. “H-how could you…p-possibly like…me?” he asked now trying to get his head around my confession.

I chuckled softly “how can I not? You literally are the cutest person on the planet with this personality of yours, you try to be so tough all the time but really your just a big tsun-tsun~” I told him with a genuine smile to let him know I wasn’t joking around with him.

“I-I am not a Tsundere!” he argued pulling his hands away so that he could glare at me which caused me to laugh softly causing him to blush once more “I-I mean…a-ahhh…..” he mumbled and looked away.

I smiled at him and gently cupped his cheeks to make him look at me “you’re a huge tsun-tsun but it’s part of why I like you so much, so my love may I know your name?” I asked softly, he looked straight into my eyes as if he was contemplating if he really should tell me.

After a few moments he finally spoke, “it’s Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei…” I smiled at him before leaning in to place a kiss to his soft pink lips of which he shyly returned.

“Well Tsukki you’re mine now I’m not giving you to anyone,” I told him seriously “I’m going to mark you and make a mess of you all night long so only thoughts of me cross your mind.” This caused his cheeks to flare once again.

“I-Idiot…no one else would want someone like me…” he said with a sad tone which was something I wouldn’t allow. I cupped his cheeks and brought him in a for a soft sweet kiss that was tender and loving.

When we parted once more I spoke softly “don’t sell yourself short you are amazing and anyone would be lucky to be near you but people just don’t know how to approach you.” His cheeks heated up even more as he covered his face with a pillow now. I chuckled softly and pried the pillow from his hands before sliding a hand up his chest, sliding his shirt over his head.

“How can you say that…” he asked embarrassed. I smiled at this and leaned in starting to place kisses along his neck leading them down to his chest occasionally nipping at his flesh. He looked down at me now our eyes connecting as he spoke “w-what…”

I put a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking “I’m going to show you that you can be loved even if it kills me.”

“K-Kuroo…” he mumbled before he pulled me up to connect our lips “love me…” he told me and I was more than happy to oblige as I deepened the kiss licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which Tsukki granted letting me explore his warm wet cavern. He tasted so much sweeter than I had imagined that it was almost a drug to me. I felt myself harden when Tsukki moaned into the kiss, he started to grind himself into me his need obvious “p-please…I need you…” he whined out in need. I smirked a little at this knowing he’d never say such a thing without that aphrodisiac.

I slid a hand up his chest rubbing his nipples gaining me a moan from the blonde, I then started to trail kisses along his jawline to his neck where I nipped the sensitive flesh before continuing them downwards till I reached a dusty pink nipple taking it into my mouth sucking, nipping and licking the sensitive nub which gained me an even louder moan from Tsukki.

As I continued to play with his nipples my free hand moved down to grab his erection pumping him agonisingly slowly making the blonde whimper in need. “You sound so sexy, Tsukki,” I groaned out huskily.

He groaned out and glared down at me “d-don’t tease me…h-hurry up…need release…” he whimpered and I was more than happy to oblige pumping him faster now as I continued to attack his chest, it didn’t take long before he came for the first time this night with the most arousing cry of pleasure ever.

He was a panting mess now as I detached my mouth from his chest to kiss his lips which he eagerly returned. His hands moved down my body to grab my ass “m-more…” he panted out. I chuckled softly and bit onto his bottom lip pulling it out seductively. Apparently I didn’t go fast enough for him as he flipped our positions so I was now on my back on the bed with an incredibly sexy blonde straddling my hips.

I wolf whistled at this enjoying the view “damn Tsukki…what a beautiful sight this is~” he whispered huskily running my hands up his sides now as is cheeks flared at my comment though this didn’t slow him down as he started to grind down on me our still clothed erections rubbing together causing us both to moan out as his eyes slid shut. “D-Damn…y-you know h-how to…move your hips…” I got out between moans before I started to grind my hips back against his not one to be outdone.

I was surprised when he stopped grinding on me to slide down my legs leaning in real close so his hot breath ghosted over my erection making me shiver in anticipation of what was to come. I didn’t have to wait long as he pulled my trousers off and took my erection into his mouth pausing to lick the head then he started to bob his head up and down. I moaned out loudly sliding my hands into his surprisingly soft hair gently grabbing at his blonde locks as he continued to bob his head.

At that moment an idea came to me “w-wait…T-Tsukki…s-stop…” I panted out. He paused his movement and looked at me confused before he released my erection with a pop. “Turn aroumd…” I told him which he did I grabbed his hips and moved him nearer to my face smirking a little as I licked his tip causing a shudder to run up his body, I then took the head into my mouth sucking a few times before taking more of his erection into my mouth once again causing him to moan around. At this point Tsukki had leaned forward and took my erection into his mouth causing me to moan around his erection sending vibrations along sensitive flesh which in turn caused him to moan around my own length. I pulled back slightly so that I could tongue the slit. At this he released my erection with a pop as he threw his head back moaning loudly as he came hard into my mouth which I quickly swallowed.

I saw him blush as I swallowed all his seed which caused me to smirk at him before licking my lips which mad his cheeks burn even more. With another small chuckle I moved my attention to another part of his body grabbing his ass I pulled the cheeks apart so his hole was exposed. I licked my lips before burying my face into his ass as I started to lick his entrance causing his back to arch in pleasure.

He soon took my member into his mouth once again as I continued to lick his entrance before I tongued his hole stretching him “h-hurry…n-need you…n-now…” he whimpered now as he let my erection fall from his mouth.

I pulled away from his arse and he turned around so he was once again straddling my hips. He really was a nice sight, panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering his body with flushed cheeks. It spurred me on more as I licked my lips placing my hands on his hips as he raised himself slightly his hand reaching behind him to steady my erection as he lowered himself down onto it. Pain passed across his face but that didn’t stop him “I-Is this…the f-first time anyone…e-ever violated…this part of you..?” I asked him now as I was fully sheathed inside him.

He let out a few pained noises as he shifted a little trying to get used to my huge size. “O-Of course…w-who else would w-want to do…t-this to me…” he panted out shutting his eyes tight as he tried to get used to the intrusion. I moved a hand up to cup his cheek bringing him down for a kiss which he eagerly returned distracting him from the pain. Once he was ready he started to shift his hips before raising his hips up so that only the tip remained inside him an then he lowered himself down before repeating the motion a few times getting used to the feeling.

I was over the moon at hearing no one else had deflowered my precious adorable devil. I couldn’t help but lick my lips as he continued to bounce up and down on my erection he looked incredible his skin glistening in the small amount of light entering the room as he worked up a sweat his cheeks a light pink and his lips slightly parted as he panted and moaned.

It didn’t take long before he started to pick up the pace needing more friction. I kissed him again a kiss full of passion conveying my honest feelings for him and he did the same. Now I decided it was time I helped the other so I tightened the hold I had on his hips and every time he came back down on me I pushed him down harder than he could do on his own and met his hips with thrusts of my own causing me erection to push in even deeper than before.

We were now a moaning mess as he continued to ride me the view was incredible and I snaked a hand to the others erection taking it into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts. He moaned louder now and bucked his hips into my hand. “You really…are beautiful…”I panted out while thumbing the slit. His face went bright red but he said nothing as he focused on moving his hips.

I bit my bottom lip as I watched the beautiful scene in front of me I could have came just from watching him but I restrained myself. After watching his lithe form bouncing up and down on my erection I flipped grabbing his legs folding him in half as I started to thrust into him hard and fast now.

His moans and groans were like music to my ears and I struggled not to cum at, I leaned in and kissed his lips roughly which he eagerly returned letting me swallow his moans and groans. One hand moved around his leg now to causing him to moan louder now.

I nipped at his bottom lip now causing his lip to bleed lightly the smell was so intoxicating I quickly licked the delicious drops moaning at the taste better than he smelt which was so unthinkable. “God Tsukki…you taste fucking amazing!” I groaned out into his ear causing him to gasp loudly.

I started to thrust erratically now nearing my release but I refused to cum alone. Thumbing the slit I leaned into his neck before sinking my fangs into the succulent flesh letting his blood fill in my mouth. At that moment we came together, I drank a little before pulling away licking the two little puncture holes closed.

“T-That was amazing…” he said while panting letting his head rest back on the bed. He looked even sexier now as he closed his eyes his lips slightly parted as he panted heavily, his hair stuck to his face and neck.

I chuckled at this leaning in to place feather light kisses across his face “I hope you don’t think we are done just yet~” I whispered to him causing him to blush deep red now “I’m not letting you sleep till early morning~”

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this I wanted a slightly cuter Tsukki under drugs influence though still having his fieryness~


End file.
